Legend of Ahsoka
by Kayjoel
Summary: Lets just say Ahsoka survived Order 66. This is her story 19 years later, during the years of the continued Jedi Purge, lead by her old master, Anakin Skywalker, now named, Darth Vader. This is her legend from the archieves of the New Jedi Order
1. Introduction

**This idea just came to me suddenly. I thought it made a good story. Enjoy **

**Pleeeeaaase R&R **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"What will become of my child?" said the mother with tears streaming down her cheeks. "What does the Force tell you of her future?"

Ahsoka held the infant child close to her bosom. Gently she stroked through the thick, curly locks with her worn, red fingers. At the mothers question, she hung her head in despair, unsure of how to answer the bewildered woman.

"The Dark Side clouds everything," she said gravely. "I cannot know your child's future at this moment." The mother choked with a sob and held both hands to her heart as if she feared with would burst. Ahsoka removed her hand from the infants head and placed it upon the shoulder of the mother.

"Promise me she will live," begged the mother, her voice choked and cracking with emotion. Ahsoka wanted to give the mother her word. But of this surety, she could not.

"Your child will be safest in my care," she said. "For her to remain here on Naboo would be fatal both for herself and for you." Ahsoka tried to look into the eyes of the mother; eyes heavy with tears; tears of fear, sorrow, bewilderment, worry and love. The emotion of her heart flooded Ahsoka's mind, threatening to break her heart and spill out its tearful overflow. But this, she could not do. The mother could not see her fear, her worry, her uncertainty. No, she had to be strong, reassuring the mother that her child would be safe. She turned her eyes on the child and again began to stroke through the ruby-blond locks.

"The Dark Side spans the galaxy, consuming all things," said Ahsoka. "The JedI are a deformity in the smothering cloud the Sith. A child burning with the light of the force as this will not go unnoticed for long here on this planet."

"Is there no hope that she will survive The Purge?" asked the mother as if in a desperate, last effort attempt to gain some ribbon of hope. Ahsoka could contain herself no longer. Her eyes glazed with water and a salty stream began to trickle across her right cheek.

"There is always hope."


	2. Chapter 2

**To make things clear and so as to keep in line with the S.W. timeline, this story actually COVERS a period of 19 years, or more so this story ENDS 19 years after Order 66. Actually, Ahsoka got the youngling 5 years into the 19 years. So actually this story cover a period of 15 years. **

**I hope that doesn't confuse anyone lol **

**Pleeeaaase R&R **

**And once again...ENJOY :D **

* * *

Ahsoka walked at a brisk pace across the grassy field of the Naboo landscape towards the hill just ahead. It was dark: the moon was brilliant and the stars twinkled in the heavens lighting her way. In her left arm she bore the child. It was silent now, having fallen asleep, sucking away on its two middle fingers. It had torn Ahsoka to take the infant away from its mother. It was very likely that the child would never see her again. But this was of no present concern to the mother. Her only desire was that her daughter _lived_.

This was the very reason that the Jedi had originally taken potential Jedi younglings away from their parents when there were merely infants. Such emotional displays would surely scar the child's memory, hindering its growth in the Force. "Abduction" at infancy was the best and safest way. The results of waywardness to this rule were quite obvious all around her. Thus had been the past of the one who now hunted Jedi and butchered them like animals. Her old master, Anakin Skywalker, had been taken under the wing of a Jedi far beyond the normal age of the usual Jedi youngling. To the counsel's uncertain discretion, but also to the fulfillment of an ancient prophesy, Anakin Skywalker was admitted into the Jedi Temple. Most of the counsel would live to regret that decision.

The warm winds of the Naboo night picked up, whipping Ahsoka's brown robe wildly about. Quickly she approached the foot of a grassy slope. Her small vessel rested just beyond the knoll in the valley. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the Force. She could sense it; danger close by, _very_ close. Expanding the fingers of her right hand she, summoned her lightsaber into her palm. Her fingers closed around the hilt and the saber ignited with a _snap hiss_! With a swift maneuver of her wrist, she whirled the brilliant, green blade backwards, holding the hilt out in front of her while the energy bolt pointed behind her. She brought her blade hand up. The ground in front her illuminated with brilliant green.

Then she heard voices: several voices just over the peak of the hill. She immediately crouched slightly and slowed her pace dramatically. Saber to the ready, she gradually ascended the hill. When she was merely a yard from the peak, she laid the child against a stone and fell flat on her belly. Slowly and as silent as possible, Ahsoka pulled her body to the peak with her left hand while pushing her self with her armed right. When her head was above the top, and she could see into the valley, she saw the source of the voices. Her eyes widened at the sight of several white armor clad soldiers.

Troopers! At least 60 Storm Troopers encompassed her vessel, each one armed with a black blaster. How they had found her, she had no idea. The Emperors spies spanned nearly every corner of the galaxy. She should have known that the secrecy of her appearance on Naboo would not remain a secret for long. Even from where she lay she could hear the voice of the General, not particularly a clone.

"We have orders to shoot the Jedi on sight. Repeat, shoot on sight."

So, these Clones were out for blood. Take no prisoners. Leave only corpses. She was quite sure that none of her enemies knew that she had a youngling in her care. But that wouldn't change anything of course. They would only assume that the child was a Jedi youngling and slay them both.

Ahsoka crouched down behind the peak. She closed her eyes for a moment, digging deep into her recesses and calling upon the strength of the Force to aid her. She was confident in her ability to throw down her enemies. Her primary concern was the safety of the youngling.

It would be impossible to fight them with the infant in one arm and her lightsaber in the other, as well as dangerous for both of them. She considered strapping the child to her back, but that could also be fatal for the youngling if a Clone took a shot at her from behind. It seemed that the only choice would be to leave the young here, go down and destroy the Clones, and then come back for the child. But if by some most unfortunate stroke she did not come back, the child could not be discovered by the Troopers.

Disengaging her saber, Ahsoka scooped up the child again in her left arm and slid on her rear to the bottom of the hill. She only had to walk a few yards before she found the perfect place to hid the infant. In a small rise in the field at the base of the hill was little indenture in the earth. A kind of little cove grown up with tall grass and flowers. She gently laid the youngling deep within in the cove, allowing the tall vegetation to conceal her. To Ahsoka's utter delight, the youngling was still fast asleep, its two middle fingers rooted in its mouth.

Ahsoka smiled and kissed its head before turning to go back. But her heart skipped a beat when she turned to see two Clone Troopers marching towards her from the base of the knoll. The palled mood light reflected off of their shinny, white armor making them very visible even in the shadow of the hill. Their blasters, which also glared with the moonlight, were aimed on her startled form; but not startle for long. One of the troopers stepped forward.

"Halt Jedi!" he exclaimed. In an instant, the air resonated with the sound of a vicious _snap hiss_! The troopers immediately opened fire on the Jedi. Ahsoka wielded her saber with the grace of a Jedi Master, not seeing, but feeling the path of each bolt and deflecting it with flick of her wrist. She forced jumped, leaping high above and over the clones, spinning madly. The troopers fired their blasters up at her, but even while flipping in midair she deflected the bolts with her saber. She landed on her feet in a crouch behind the troopers. As they turned to fire upon her again, Ahsoka rose up, bringing her blade arm around in a mighty arch. There was the unnerving, yet familiar sound of a _buzz-hiss_! Two, white helmeted trooper's heads thudded to the grassy carpet. Ahsoka disengaged her lightsaber, scowling as the headless bodies went limp, dropping the blaster and clattering to the ground.

They were on to her. More would be here any minute. She had to get the jump them before they got the jump on her. She raced back to the base of the hill. This time she crawled up the slope as quickly as her knees would carry her and again falling on her belly when she reached the top. She peered over and caught sight of the Troopers. None of them except the two she had killed and the general had moved from their original position. She could faintly hear the general saying something.

"Those two should be back by now!"

She was almost out of time. She had to move fast. Once again she closed her eyes, calling upon the full strength of the Force before she proceeded, before she attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I made Ahsoka a little brutal, but ya can't blame her. She's been to hell and back through 5 long years. **

**Thanks to all of ya'll who have writt'n me reviews. I really really appreciate... NOW KEEP IT UP! lol jk :P **

**Thanx again and... **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

General Demus Starburn was quite disappointed. Upon their first report that they had found no sign of the Jedi on Naboo, he had hoped to return to his former duties on the still-in-progress Death Star. But a loyal trooper had reported spotting a figure in a brown robe leaving a small vessel in the fields near the capital. Upon seeking Vader's guidance, the Sith lord had commanded them to possess the vessel, ambush the Jedi and shoot him/her on sight upon their return. He had not wanted them to scout out the entire area for miles around. The Jedi would have surely been alerted to their presence.

So, the general had obeyed his master's orders. He had arrived at the vessel sight on foot with his troopers not 30 minutes ago and sent out scouts to survey the area around the ship to see if there was any sign of the Jedi. Their search had revealed nothing. The scout party has just returned with their news and now Starburn was preparing to set up for the ambush. A clone baring rank marks on his armor approached the general.

"What now general?" he asked.

"Have the troops fall back into the brush about 100 paces east," he said. We don't have a lot of cover, so an effective ambush will be difficult. But we will make due with what this environment gives us. Tell the…" The general paused to the sound of a faint but sudden pop, like some sort of energy discharge. "Did you hear that?" asked Starburn.

"No general," answered the trooper.

"I could I sworn that I heard something just over that hill," insisted Starburn.

" We reported no one in the scout radius," said the clone. Starburn ignored his comment.

"Take one of your men and go and check it out."

"Yes Sir." The clone motioned for one of this men to follow him. He obeyed, marching off behind the officer. The hill was several yards away from the ship and pretty steep with soft earth and weedy vegetation on this side. It took the clones a few minutes before they disappeared over the other side of the hill.

Starburn leaned against the Jedi vessel, awaiting the return of the troopers before he issued any further orders. He became quite agitated when they did not return as quickly as he had expected. Then he heard what sounded like a slight commotion just behind the hill, followed by a dead silence. He waited for several minutes, staring at the hill's peak: waiting for the troopers to reappear either empty handed, or dragging a corps between them. Finally, Starburn lost his patience.

"They should have been back by now!" he exclaimed. He turned and motion for three troopers to follow him. Briskly they approached the hill and were just about to make their ascent when a long shadow stretched suddenly across the valley. The soldiers looked up and saw the dark image of a figure standing atop the hill, her form boldly outlined in the brilliant moonlight. A trooper accompanying Starburn was the first to speak.

"What the…" They were the last words he ever spoke, as with a _snap-hiss_ a long, brilliant bolt of green ignited in the hand of the figure. She charged the trooper who had spoken, whirling the weapon about her body, confusing all who laid eyes on her. The trooper gave one short cry before he saber severed his head from his body. Starburn looked astonished as the clones head rolled to his feet. The body, with a sizzling neck stump fell to the ground.

"Open fire!" he screamed. The night air lite up with flare of red blaster bolts. The sounds of ear splitting blasts from blaster rifles filled the valley. But none of the well aimed bolts touched the female Jedi Knight. Her arm wielding the green blade was no longer her own. It belonged to the Force. The saber became an indistinguishable, green blur whirling about in front of her. Her eyes were closed. The Force was her guide. Many of the bolts she reflected back of the clones who had fired them. These were thrown backwards, falling to the earth in agonizing pain, a black hole with smoldering flames burned into their armor.

"Shot her! Shot her!" yelled Starburn. But it was no use. Each bolt was either deflected across the field, or reflected back into another trooper. He lost 10 men this way in the first few seconds. The Jedi moved in, and her blade took on that of an offensive role rather than just a defense. A trooper screamed as his armed spun through the air, detached from the shoulder to which it had belonged. He only felt his pain for a short while before he lay dead upon the grass. The night was filled with the sounds of blaster riffles, a buzzing lightsaber, screaming troopers, and a frantic Starburn.

One by one the troopers fell, and some attempted to retreat. Three troopers dropped their weapons and proceeded to flee into the fields. The Jedi was upon them with lightning speed. In the three seconds, one lay headless, another collapsed to the earth with a vicious gag, a perfectly round hole, smoking and glowing yellow, burned through his throat, and the last screamed in pain as he fell down on smoking, yellow stumps where his legs had once been. He was silenced as the saber plunged with a sizzle through his skull. The troopers had no time to take advantage of her or find a chink armor. Her arm was like an all knowing, intelligent being. Even in the midst of a kill the Jedi deflected and reflect every energy bolt fired upon her.

Starburn barked orders like a madman, his face a crimson red and his mouth wide open.

"Get back here and kill that Jedi!" he screamed at two troopers attempting to run. The Jedi reach out with her hand, and unseen forces lifted the two soldiers from the earth, pulling them back towards her at an extraordinary speed. When they were only a few feet away, she lashed out with her saber, severing their bodies in two.

Upon seeing this, the general came to a horrific realization. This Jedi had no intentions of taking any prisoners or…leaving any _witnesses_. With this in mind, Starburn fell silent and began to slowly retreat away from the battle scene. Gradually the sound of blaster fire decreased and the sound of the whizzing saber and screaming troopers multiplied. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw the Jedi fling four troopers through the air with a wave of her hand. Their cries echoed through the night sky as they catapulted out of sight, destined to perish upon contact with the earth.

Starburn's eyes went wide and he quickened his pace. He ran past three troopers who were also in retreat, but their heavy, white armor slowed them down. He heard the buzzing saber and three sharp cries followed by thuds to the ground. Suddenly a force push thrust through the air. He crashed to the earth and came to a skidding stop upon his face, several yards from the vessel.

He had to call for help. Vader had to know that they had failed. Of course the Sith lord would be displeased with such a report, but the general didn't care. He was already destined to die at the hands of this Jedi trash; but not before sending out a distress call. Starburn fumbled madly through his belt in search of the small, round communicator. A ribbon of hope surged through his chest as his fingers closed around the disc. As he drew it from his belt, he realized that it had grown eerily silent. He could no longer hear the sound of blast fire or the sound of shouting troopers. He couldn't even hear the buzzing lightsaber!

He was hastily trying to activate the communicator, pain bursting through his face and back, when suddenly, unseen hand snatched the device from his clutches and hurled it through the air. It smashed upon the hull of the vessel, shattering into a million pieces. Starburn knew what had happened. He turned to his right and saw the Jedi standing there. Her left hand was raised with the fingers spread, and her right hand rested at her side, fingers closed tightly around the saber hilt, now disengaged.

She stood there silent for several seconds. For a moment, the general thought that she meant to spare him, and the burning fear in his chest had begun to cease. But his nightmarish horror was suddenly reawakened when he heard the awful _snap hiss_! The Jedi rushed him, blade raised out to her right. The general raised his voiced in one, horrific, bloodcurdling scream, his final expression of utter fear and despair. Starburn's vision exploded with a green brilliance.

His excessive terror of the inevitable was instantaneously defunct.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx again to every1 for the reviews. I apologize for the late update. Summer has been busy but good. **

**Forgive my lack of knowlege in S.W. technology, and please don't bash me for making up a planet *big smile* :D **

**lol Anyways...Please R&R **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

Ahsoka disengaged the light saber and stood over the Starburn's dead body. The top of his head, resembling a perfectly sliced orange, rolled about a yard away, severed from the body just above the nose. She felt no sympathy for these murderers. Countless was the number of Jedi they had slain and continued to butcher to this very day. Deep down, she stilled believed that death was too good for them, but it was her only other alternative. Thus, Ahsoka had determined that in deliverance of death, she would know no mercy. Without a second thought or single reflection upon her actions, she turned on her heel and headed for the knoll.

She moved with haste. Though she had left no trooper alive or allowed any to escape, it was not impossible that one might have managed send out a distress signal before their death. If so, a new set of reinforcements could be here at any minute. She raced with long strides up the earthy steep side of the hill, hit the peak still running, and bounded down the grassy slope on the other side. She could hear the child stirring in the brush. It lifted its voice in short baby jibber.

Good, the child was safe. She had probably been awakened by all of the commotion. Ahsoka reached down and lifted the child from out of cove with both hands. The infants face beamed with a toothless grin; awakened, but still at peace. With the babe held tightly in both arms, Ahsoka returned to her vessel and prepared for take off. The ship was hardly bigger than a fighter, consisting of a pilot's chair and a copilot's chair right beside each other beneath the domed viewport. Ahsoka placed the child in a small cargo compartment behind the pilot's chair. She had filled the compartment with several clothes and old Jedi robes, forming a kind of bed for the infant. In a moment, it was fast asleep. Ahsoka smiled and sat down in the pilot's chair. She adjusted the controls, and the ship hummed to life. A few seconds later, the vessel roared as if lifted from the earth and zoomed upwards.

Although Ahoska's small and trivial little ship could have easily been lumped aside as second rate, it was quite the extraordinary and everything that Ahsoka could have wanted. Equipped with a complicated weapons systems consisting of three blasters and a laser cannon, the ship also had a limited cloaking device. Though capable of holding a cloak for up to nearly 3 hours, it had to be deactivated before the ship could prepare for a hyperspace jump.

The vessels ascended through the upper atmosphere entering the vacuum of space. The Jedi could sense them before she saw them. Two enormous Destroyers floated against the dark backdrop of outer space. Ahsoka engaged the cloaking device, and the ship became practically invisible. A cloud of fighters seemed to encompass the two gigantic and triangular shaped vessels. Ahsoka was unnervingly close to the fighters. So close that she caught glimpses of the white-armored troopers inside the tiny ships. But they were completely unaware of her presence…yet. As soon as she disengaged the cloaking device and prepared for the jump, she knew that the fighters would be upon her. She literally would be a sitting duck for blaster fire.

Ahsoka allowed the vessel to sail through space, pulling away from the Destroyers. It was not long before her vessel was out of range of the planet's well of gravity, but not out of Imperial detection. She would have to be quick, plotting her course and preparing the jump in a matter of minutes before turning to the weapon controls and defending the ship. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed . Her palms began to perspire, and her fingers slid carelessly over the controls and on the control stick. She froze and inhaled deeply, calming her nerves and allowing the Force to sooth her anxiety.

She acted with lightning speed, disengaging the cloaking device and plotting her destination course. Though she moved quickly, the procedure still took a couple of minutes. It was just enough time for the Imperial ships to detect her presence. In a moment, imperial fighters were zooming towards her vessel, blasters alight with green discharges of deadly energy. The ship lurched to one side, but the hull remained undamaged as the shields had absorbed a large percentage of the impact. Ahoska immediately checked the shield statues, saw that they were down by 31%, and swiveled her chair to the weapon controls. Another round of blaster bolts found their target and again the ship lurched. Ahoska automatically knew the shields were now down by at least 50%. She activated the blaster and set the laser cannon on automatic-target-and-fire. She stared into the target view port, locked aim upon a fighter, and opened fire. Red tongues of power leapt from the blaster and connected with their target, destroying the tiny ship immediately upon impact. The ship turned on its own, pointing its nose in the direction of the plotted course. Ahoska winced as the infant burst into a red-faced cry, frightened by the noise of blaster fire and the lurching of ship; but the Jedi kept her mind upon the problem at hand, ignoring the babe.

The laser cannon was a living weapon, locking target upon fighters and then blowing them to pieces. Ahoska, on the other hand, was not as accurate. Though she managed to take down three fighters, it was not enough to keep her own ship from taking its share of blows. Ahsoka glanced at the shields statues and saw that they were down to 10%. A sudden, vicious shudder of the ship assured the her that the shields were now fully depleted. The youngling's cries crescendoed to a scream. Ahsoka's heart leapt as the hyper drive engines roared. The main viewport of stars suddenly morphed into a hall of brilliant while lines. In an instant, Ahsoka's vessels blasted into hyperspace.

* * *

Ahsoka breathed heavily and with a sweaty palm wiped the moisture from her brow. For a moment, she was oblivious to all of her surroundings, her adrenaline at its peak and the beating of her pulse resonating her ears. It took her a moment before she realized that the youngling was still screaming. Coming to this realization, though still moving like a zombie, Ahsoka bent over into the compartment and attempted to calm the babe, shushing it as she ran her fingers through its curly hair. In a moment, the child placed its two fingers into its mouth and fell silent; again at peace, though still wide awake.

Ahsoka knew that the youngling would be hungry by now. It hadn't eaten since early that afternoon. She could sense the child's need; but she could also sense that the child's was temporarily fulfilling its own needs…by feeding off of the Force. Never had Ahsoka seen or known of a youngling so in touch Force. The experience was mind boggling, but at the same time quite sobering.

Ahsoka knew that in taking in this youngling, and a youngling so powerful to top it all off, she had also taken upon herself a mountain of responsibility. Was she ready for such a task? She did not know. But this she did know. Ahsoka had purposed in her heart to do everything in her power to raise, train, and protect her soon-to-be apprentice. Not only to protect her from the murderous soldiers of the empire, but also from the ever present Dark Side of the Force. She would not allow her padawan meet the fate that her own master had suffered.

The child stirred, drawing Ahsoka out of her thoughts. The babe hadn't long to wait before its hunger for the material was satisfied. Even know the vessel was approaching the abode of the Jedi; the planet Haangor-3.


End file.
